Only When You're Asleep
by Burning Fate
Summary: Kate Shepard ends up waking up earlier than everyone else on the Normandy. WAY earlier. So she decides to pay sleeping James Vega a visit.


Shepard had just woke up, probably earlier than everyone else on the ship.

"Oh, man. What time is it?" She glanced at her clock. 4:27.

"Oh god." She laid back down and closed her eyes. 4:50. She was still awake.

"Ah screw it." She said aloud, tugging the covers off of her. First thing on the list to do in the mornings was always a nice hot shower. After that, the stupid uniform.

"Well now," Shepard said tucking at her sleeves, "what to do, what to do…." She looked around, checked her computer and stared at her fish.

"….Wow, this is boring…" But then, she figured out something that would be really fun to do at a time like this.

"I doubt anyone else would be up this early. Maybe, just maybe…" She started thinking about James. He always told Shepard how he loves to sleep with his shirt off, another one of his great flirting techniques Shepard guessed. She walked into the elevator and pressed the button that said Shuttle Bay. Once down, she tip toed over to James's little area of the room. But then….

"No…Don't leave me…I'll come for you!" She looked around, thinking that somebody was stalking her, but it was only Cortez.

"Please, don't….die on me…I love you…." Shepard started to feel really bad. The man had lost the love of his life, and now he has nightmares about it. She walked to his side. Since he was having a dream, she reckoned that her voice would be depicted as his dead partners.

"I love you to. Please, don't worry about me. Your worry now is saving the world." A tear rolled down his face and his mouth quivered.

"Goodbye….my love…" then, nothing. Shepard stood up straight and walked quietly back to James. His muscles popped out from under his small silk blue blanket.

'Oh wow! So big!' Shepard thought. She stuck out a finger and with little hesitation, poked James.

'Oh it feels so warm and wonderful!' She thought laughing in her head and smiling stupidly. James groaned and turned over on his back.

'OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!' Shepard grabbed her face as she stared at his pectorals. The one little light he had in the corner shone off of his skin.

'Must…..touch!' She said to herself reaching for them with both hands. James's eyebrows twitched as her hands touched him. Shepard couldn't help but let out a tiny little squeak of joy. And then, when she was having such a great time, James grabbed one of her hands.

'Uh.' She started to panic. 'Oh god! He knows! He felt me touching his muscular boobies!' He pulled her up onto him. She blushed. His arm fell on her back. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but couldn't.

"Lola….." Shepard stopped.

'He…..He's dreaming about me?'

"Make…"

'Yeah?'

"Me some brownies….." Shepard's head dropped.

'Oh James….' His body had been so warm that Shepard started to sweat.

'Ugh, I think I'm going to pass out…..' Shepard thought, breathing heavily. James's eyelashes flickered and then he opened his eyes.

"Lola?" Shepard gasped and blushed. James smirked.

"I always knew you wanted to get in bed with me Commander."

"Ah, James you pig!" She yelled kicking her legs.

"Why are you all sweaty Lola? What have you been doing?" He asked raising her shirt to feel her skin.

"No! You're just so hot that-!" Shepard stopped. "I didn't mean it like that." She said covering her face.

"Heh heh. Sure."

"It's your skin! You're like burning up!"

"Well," James started to say, "the mattress is much cooler."

"What? Uh!" James flipped her over onto the mattress and got on top of her, still holding her by the wrist. Her long hair was scattered all over his pillow.

"Ah Lola. You looked so adorable when you blush." She turned her head and gasped a bit.

"And when you moan..."

"What! Gasp! GASP! Not moan!"

"Whatever you say Lola. I still think it's hot."

"Uhhh…." Cortez had woken up after she had yelled gasp and was sitting up in his bed rubbing at his eyes.

"Lieutenant? Shepard?" James looked out of the corner of his eye, not turning his head.

"Damn." James whispered.

"James." Shepard said with her eyes closed. Cortez stretched his arms out and yawned.

"Goodnight…" He jumped back into his bed and fell asleep within 10 seconds.

"Phew." James breathed. His cold breath was almost like an echo on Shepard's skin. She got goosebumps. James stared at her skin for a while and then got up.

"Uh." Shepard almost whined.

"You should go back to bed Lola."

"Y-yeah." She scooted off of the bed and walked past James. She turned her head to see him staring at her backside.

"Uh! You pervert!" James smiled and walked over to her. He slapped her butt, making her gasp and her face to burn brighter than the sun.

"Y-Y-Y-You…" He silenced her with a kiss.

"You know you liked it."


End file.
